Sparkelfer reternz
by Kittystar loves Pusheen
Summary: Our great mary-sue character has returned! Follow her as she becomes leader, defeats katz with one blow, and has to make very hard desicions (Chocolate ice cream or vanilla? I can't choose!)!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sparkfer wes on hur waye 2 teh moonston1 wen shee gote dere seh wes so exsited. den seh tuced teh stun ad entedd teh stercfan1! seh wes abut 2 beeecom cen leadne1

(Sparklefur was on her way to the moonstone! When she got there, she was so excited. Then she touched the stone and entered Starclan! She was about to become clan leader!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ahe seh waked ine seh saw herr frends ed olde katz1! den seh got er noe livd

Deertser- Teh lif of dert

Froostehmen- Teh lif of snowe

heerhaire- Teh lif of fer ad sprkel

melgfreze- teh Lif oF SEasein

yUkehser- teh LiFe ofd exsepin yumeh katz

blindney- teh lif of smihy

froxebfer- teh Lig of sneky es

sterster- teh life of maesu stufe

kakeset- teh lif of kek

Slerklester1 sterhester1 sercen chetsd

(As she walked in Starclan, she saw her friends and old cats! Then she go her nine lives.

Dirtstar- The life of dirt

Frostyman- The life of snow

Hairhare- The life of fur and sparkle

Meltfreeze- The life of seasons

Yuckystar- The life of excepting yucky cats

Blindjay- The life of sight

Foxburr- The life of sneakiness

Starstar- The life of Mary-Sue stuff

Cakestar- The life of cake

"Sparklestar! Sparklestar! Starclan cheered.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

evreewon wes hepee thae seh wus kedA ad dey selebretad bye itig lotsoprey ad herr fav wicthc iz voilea.

(Everyone was happy that she was leader and they celebrated by eating lots of orey and her favorite which is vole.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

den dey went 2 bedd. sparflif wus zo hype. butte den seh sew a sibn. it wes fren sdfet1 iy wes s shutin stut dat sed dangif iz comin sun1!

(Then they went to bed. Sparklefur was so happy. But then she saw a sign. It was from Starclan! It was a shooting star that said, "Danger is coming soon!")


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sperkilcar sed "i nEEed 2 aard the oters". but wen deh got bek all of her fiellllppl weee hed11

(Sparklecar said, "I need to warn the otters". But when she got back all of her canmates were ded!11)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

seh wus crokn er hadt out ad ten coleprd oto teh flur. dEn seh see nu katz1

(She was crying her heart out and then collapsed onto the floor. Then she saw new cats!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Teh nu aleginses

grrenxt

(Greencat)

glitrsefow

(Glittershadow)

ickfer

(Ickfur)

teltel

(Tailtell)

Hdfgdde

(Heiferdirt)

jrydew

(Johndew)

kigenlik

(Kittenlick)

hierhiter

(Heyhitter)

frzendit

(Frozenkit)

den tey becem soerkleclaN1

(Then they became Sparkleclan!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

but den dwy wer attede bu diononrvkss1 SparfelkFTR wes dsurpt wen trh nu kets fugt keL. Hef dj flskfk fjh jj;l kgjg k,k klk;iluk ogiyht.

(But then Diamondclan attacked! Sparklestar was surprised when they fought really well. Then she defeated the rest of the Diamondclan cats with just two blows!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

den Dey trimufed ed dey pareth. spRgster wes zo hepy seh med glitahsehdow hir debooty. butt teh seh coaufgt teh fuu11

(Then they triumphed and they partied. Sparklestar was so happy she made Glittershadow her deputy. Then, she caught the flu!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seh wus so sed butt den relised tat seh wus okay cus hjer debootty hud sacrigfked herdlef11

(She was so sad but then realized that she was okay because her deputy had sacrificed herself!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

dey bured glitehsedow sinc seh hud scrifed hiraslef. deN dey sew dat sperklster hed ben figtin a dimodclen werir. seh coldent figt im ad ded1

(They buried Glittershadow since she had sacrificed herself for Sparklestar. They they realized that Sparklestar had been fighting a Diamondclan warrior. She couldn't fight him and died!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

wen seh got 2 sier tof dye relcrnted hr ad seh becem a squirl

(When she got to Starclan, they reincarnated her and she became a squirrel.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

bein teh speitrl esdny foo fsd vcaide. didkjrie; oeior eiueoruo ; 0eieorp. eoui329 ekkoe1111111. rheheiemdke eueu./ eeiu . 3ur/ oieejkrjekrkwlwie/ eie / opppppp. eieij bbgbg/

(Being a squirrel was fun for Sparklestar. She climed trees really fast. But then she died again! But later she was reincarnated as a cat again! But then, a weird thing appeared above her. She looked up, and a hovercraft was coming down to pick her up!

TO BE CONTINUED...)


End file.
